The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
In the related art, disclosed is a method (bag of features: BoF) of calculating a plurality of pieces of local feature data from an image and performing highly accurate identification by using integrated feature data obtained by integrating the respective local feature data (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 8,233,711 B and Non-Patent Literature 1, for example). A procedure of this processing is as follows.
Step 1: Calculate local feature data from an image.
Step 2: Divide the image into rectangular regions of multiple sizes to create a pyramid image.
Step 3: Calculate a distance between local feature data in each rectangular region and a representative vector group prepared in advance in a local feature space, find a representative vector located closest, and calculate a frequency distribution (integrated feature data) thereof.
Step 4: Determine normality or abnormality by comparing the frequency distribution calculated for each of the rectangular regions with normal and abnormal frequency distributions prepared in advance.